


To the "Me" Tomorrow

by mydearestladylove



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Related, Diary/Journal, During Canon, Epistolary, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearestladylove/pseuds/mydearestladylove
Summary: Aerith begins writing a journal as memories of her past and present life begin to coalesce.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	To the "Me" Tomorrow

December 1st, εγλ 0007

Dear, Me

I'm writing to not forget.

Something important happened to me last night. I tried to brush it off, but I can't any longer. Yesterday, after the LOVELESS production at the theater, I was selling my flowers as usual. Out of nowhere I began to hear crying. The sound was unusual. Usually I only hear isolated voices but this... this was a _wail_. A heavy, unearthly screeching. Then, something touched me. It was some kind of entity - wrapped in a cloak. And it was not alone. They swarmed the sky by the hundreds and flooded the sky. Despite being cloaked they had no face, no mouth, no body. Yet they emitted a sound so terrible I had to cover my ears.

But even stranger, no one else could see them. No one was scared or crying or shouting. Just people walking normally through the city. That's when I knew they were trying to talk to _me_.

Their words were jumbled and loud. They yelled and yelled, but no matter how loud they spoke I couldn't understand - until I picked apart their words. I heard "yellow flowers" and "follow, follow, follow." After that, it was impossible to ignore what they were saying: "follow the yellow flowers," over and over again.

I was scared, but the voices weren't what scared me. What scared me was, when they touched me, I began to forget things. I've had strange dreams and thoughts my whole life, but the moment they came close I could feel those memories being... _absorbed_ somehow. Like my life was on a track facing forward and I couldn't look back. I still see them everywhere. They're not leaving. I decided I needed to start recording all of my memories before they are taken from me.

So, hello future me! Shall I write what I did today? Well, I woke up earlier than usual to pick some flowers for the Leaf House. The kids like to rearrange them for fun (last time they made a moogle!) Then, they needed extra help at the restaurant so I helped out for a couple of hours, and got a free lunch out of it! Oates found me later and asked me to help get one of the boys down off of the roof. They're too rambunctious for their own good.

Some of the other neighborhood kids followed me to the church, and I took care of the lilies again. The sweetest older couple has been coming to visit the church and they complimented me on how pretty the flowers looked. I'm glad they make someone happy, I was starting to think there was no one else who even noticed them. Selling my flowers has been a little rough, I've only sold six this entire week! But that's okay, I just make Reno and Rude buy the extras off of me (I have a sneaking suspicion Rude has a special someone he's been giving my flowers to...). I've never sold a lot, but the Turks make sure to supply my mother and I with enough money to keep food on the table. A perk of being a Shin-Ra "specimen" I suppose!

And that was my day. Later, I came home and had dinner with mom (she made stew), and we sat together while she embroidered a flower onto one of her spare aprons. Before the sun set, I tended to the outdoor garden once more. Then, I got ready for bed and that was the end of that.

But wait, future me is probably thinking "what are you doing now?" Currently I'm waiting for the sun to rise. I woke an hour ago and could not fall back asleep after my dream. There's a man I've been dreaming of (risque, I know!) I dreamt of him more vividly than usual. Usually his face is blurred or obscured and I only see the back of his blonde head, but today for the first time ever, I saw his eyes. They were more blue than the actual sky, glowing even. And his face was so sweet and sad all at once. I felt at home when I saw him, and although I know I've never met him, I felt my mouth open and I said "Cloud!"

Before I could touch him, I woke up. And for a minute I kept thinking "Cloud." Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. I kept saying it over and over, and the most amazing thing happened. Everytime I said his name I had a new dream of him develop in my head. But, they weren't made up dreams. They were memories. Memories that have been locked up so deeply stored within my heart that once one came forward, they all did. And then I cried. I cried and cried so much, I couldn't help it! I don't know what came over me. I was so happy and despaired all at once, I couldn't hold it all in.

My eyes are still so red and puffy that it's hard to see my handwriting right now. I could tell myself it was just a dream, but it was more. I know it. I know I've been _here_ before. Every step I've taken in my life has felt like it's happened for the second time. The people I've met, the places I've been, the words I've said and heard... my life has always felt like a record being played back to me. A record I've heard once as a child but can't quite remember now. An intense case of deja vu.

I remember my life ending. I remember the pain, and the world during dark and then surrounded by endless light. These moments are real, I just know it. I know they changed me. I remember wanting to see the world from the sky, and now I'm too afraid to leave this sector. I used to be a different person. I wasn't afraid, but now that's all I feel. The planet has shifted.

I remember you, Cloud. I remember Cloud, Barret, Tifa and sweet little Marlene. I remember Nanaki, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith and Vincent. I remember how you fell in my flower bed Cloud, and the face you made when I saw you in your dress! I remember how you all saved me and protected me even when I barely knew you. I remember how much fun the Golden Saucer was. But most of all, I remember how I felt when I was with all of you. Just _being_ with you made me happy.

Before you I'd always felt alone. Even with the voices who always spoke to me, they couldn't reach out to me. Elmyra tried, but she couldn't understand. There was no one around me who _wanted_ to understand. Until you asked about my flowers. Then I knew I couldn't be completely alone.

I've always tried my best to help and to listen to the planet, but now what do I do? Who do I listen to? These "whispers" that tell me to forget, or the people who I dearly want to protect? A part of me wonders if I had forgotten for a reason. Future me, what do you think? Do you want to forget?

The me right now doesn't want to. I just want to meet you again, Cloud.

Ah, that's enough for one day. The sky is really beautiful right now. I hope I remember it always.

Until tomorrow,

_Aerith_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-off as a look into Aerith's mind pre Remake. Her past and future are beginning to unravel into the "unknown journey" we've all become familiar with. Thank you for reading my very first fan fiction! I hope it wasn't too dreadful to get through.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> My Dearest


End file.
